


Беседа под одеялом

by marianna_night



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Nerd babies bein real cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Фелисити проводит ночь с Барри в Централ Сити. И она просыпается первой.





	Беседа под одеялом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306597) by [whisperedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords). 



Фелисити просыпается, свернувшись в кровати Барри, где-то между сном и легкой дремотой, убаюканная прижавшимся к ее голой спине теплым телом Барри. Она чувствует, что он тоже не спит: он цепляется подбородком за ее плечо и нежно трется об нее. Где-то на задворках сознания она знает, что должна быть в Старлинг Сити в течение следующих двенадцати часов, но если она будет думать об этом слишком долго, она разрушит этот момент — нечто, что, как ей кажется, она делала с ним слишком часто в последнее время. С этой мыслью она поворачивается в его руках и оставляет ленивый поцелуй в уголке губ Барри, чувствуя, как его руки сжимают ее крепче; он немного приоткрывает глаза и лучезарно улыбается ей, улыбка ярче самого солнца, и она клянется себе, что будет находить больше времени для этого мужчины.

\- Мммм, и тебе доброе утро, - бормочет он, прижимая одну ладонь к ее лицу. Она улыбается и подается навстречу его прикосновению, его тело излучает какое-то сверхъестественное тепло, к которому она определенно может привыкнуть. - Что подняло тебя так рано в пятницу? - он на секунду склоняется над ней, чтобы дотянуться до часов на тумбочке со своей стороны. - Еще и восьми нет.

\- Я просто… проснулась? - говорит она, отгоняя мысли о возвращении в Старлинг. Она проводит рукой сквозь его спутанные волосы и тихо хихикает, когда он морщится в притворном неодобрении. - Кроме того, я должна бодрствовать, чтобы засвидетельствовать жуткую утреннюю лохматость Алого Спидстера.

\- Ты _серьезно_ используешь это имя? - дразнит он, и она невинно прикусывает губу. - Ну, по крайней мере это не что-то вроде Красной Молнии — потому что это было бы не только до нелепого неточно; насколько мне _известно_ , я не могу контролировать молнию — но и _невероятно_ глу… - Фелисити прерывает его поцелуем. Успешно отвлеченный, Барри обхватывает ее затылок и проникает языком в ее рот, углубляя поцелуй. Они отстраняются, когда заканчивается воздух в легких, и Фелисити вглядывается в него, глаза затуманены и немного темнее обычного. Она изумленно улыбается. Он в ответ улыбается мягко. – Привет, - его голос немного хриплый, с еще заметными следами сна.

\- Привет, - ее улыбка становится шире, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее снова, и она почти позволяет ему – но в последний момент перекатывается на спину, и его губы касаются ее щеки. Он приподнимается на локте и смотрит на нее, чуть нахмурившись.

\- Что не так? – спрашивает он.

\- Я… Мне нужно вернуться сегодня, - вздыхает она, блаженство от пробуждения в объятиях Барри сменяется реальностью. – И я очень, _очень_ не хочу уезжать.

\- Так не уезжай. Как я уже сказал, сегодня пятница, и… - он замолкает. Фелисити вздыхает.

\- Диггл вместе со своим новорожденным. И, я рада за него и все такое, но это значит, что Оливер и Рой вдвоем, а это не самое яркое собрание умов, которое видел Старлинг, - Барри смеется на это, кивая в согласии. – Я должна вернуться и нивелировать… - она машет рукой.

\- Но тебе не нужно уезжать _сейчас_ , - осторожно настаивает Барри, и она смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. – Это же не… слушай, Циско работает над кое-чем, что, я думаю, мы… ты, ты могла бы использовать, - улыбается он. – Это даст нам больше времени.

\- О, правда? – дразнит она, поворачиваясь обратно на бок лицом к Барри. Он возбужденно кивает, и выражение его лица настолько подкупающее, что Фелисити _не может_ беспокоиться о работе, или Стреле, или о чем-либо еще. Есть только она и Барри, здесь и сейчас, и она не может отделаться от чувства, что ее место здесь. В Централ Сити. С Барри Алленом. - Ну, Циско _действительно_ заслуживающий доверия изобретатель, так что… _полагаю_ , я могу поверить твоим словам.

\- Полагаю, можешь, - повторяет он и целует ее прежде, чем она может сказать что-нибудь еще. Она кладет руку на его обнаженную грудь и чувствует его сердцебиение. Она признаёт, что это немного пугает поначалу, но через некоторое время она воспринимает его просто как доказательство того, что Барри — самый быстрый человек в мире. Фелисити Смоук встречается с самым быстрым человеком в мире. Она счастлива сказать, что это довольно эксклюзивный титул. Барри отстраняется и тепло улыбается ей, после чего притягивает ее ближе к себе. Ее тело идеально подходит к его. - Не переживай ни о чем, Фелисити. Я с тобой, - шепчет он ей на ухо, и она тает в его объятии. Они лежат так некоторое время, расслабившись под простынями, пока Барри не покашливает немного. - Не хочу разрушить момент, но мы _могли бы_ пойти посмотреть, что Циско готовит в лаборатории, - он запинается. - Или, я имею в виду, мы могли бы остаться здесь и целоваться, чему я определенно не скажу "нет", я просто подумал, что, раз ты кажешься немного обеспокоенной, я мог бы помочь немного успокоить твои тревоги? - бормочет он, и ее губы начинают немного болеть от растягивающей их широкой улыбки — она практически не переставала улыбаться с тех пор, как приехала сюда.

\- Ты не возражаешь, если мы пойдем посмотреть? - спрашивает она, и он возбужденно качает головой, практически выпрыгивая из кровати.

\- Пойдем. Это… это _самая_ клевая штука, Фелисити, тебе понравится. Я знаю.

Она не сомневается в этом.


End file.
